unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowball
Snowball is a evil rabbit that lives in the sewers of New York City. He was formerly good, but once he ate Toast, he started killing everyone. He is friends with his sewer buddies. And if you see him... RUN AWAY! (unless if you kill him first) He hates Darth Vader. He tried to kill Alt 2.0 once, but failed, because the Teletubbies killed him. Luckily, he respawned. He is also friends with Wario and Waluigi. He is the leader of The Flushed Pets. He wants to kill Darth Vader so bad, because he justs... want to. He is rivals with Thumper, too. Wario first met him when he found him by squeezing into a sewer hole. He does '''NOT '''like waffles. He also tried to kill WaWaWaWaWaTinky-Winky once. He did not win of course. We think he might be a member of PETA, considering how he hates domestication of animals. I repeat, he hates domestication of animals. He's also best friends with the Vagineer, who's just as scary. Snowball vs. Teletubbies Snowball wanted to kill the Teletubbies, so he went to Teletubby Land. Once he found them, they start fighting. Snowball won, but the Teletubbies respawned after Snowball left. Then Po said "We'll get that rabbit NEXT TIME! MUAHAHAHA!". After Snowball sees Wario, he wanted some Toast to eat. After leaving Wario's home, he told the rest of The Flushed Pets that he killed the Teletubbies. And they thought who to kill next. They wanted to kill Mario, so they went to the Mushroom Kingdom. Snowball vs. The Mario Bros. Once they made it, The Flushed Pets and The Mario Bros started fighting. Snowball shot Luigi, while the rest kill Mario. After they celebrate, they went home. The end. Good story, eh? But wait. THERE'S MORE! After they go home, they tried making a machine called Carrot-tron 3000, but each prototype only turned into Tubby Custard. Instead, they made Carrots. JUST CARROTS. And they ate them. They loved the Carrots, except one, who made pizza. Snowball was planning to make a new machine called Carrot-tron 3500. The machine turns everyone and anybody into carrots. So he tested it on Spongebob. It worked this time. After they celebrate (again!), they kill Rigby, Bowser, Mr. Krabs, and many others. The end. FOR REAL. Just kidding! They planned to kill Darth Vader, so they went off. The Final Showdown After they came to kill Darth Vader, Vader tries shooting at them, but they dodge the bullets. The pets kill him. They celebrate, after that, they tell Wario that they killed Vader. Wario gives each pet a slice of Toast. Yes, f***ing Toast. After the pets go home, they share a carrot party and play a shame. After that, they go kill more people. And more people. And even more people. Untill they get bored. At home, they played another shame. Darth Vader then respawns. The end. Really. Not kidding this time! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Actually, I lied, Snowball turns more people into carrots. And more people. And even more people. Untill he gets bored again. They played yet another shame. They decided they should kill more people. So they did. And they played more shames. And more shames. They decided they should have more weapons, so they got more. They killed more people using the new weapons. Snowball said "Time for meeting!". So they did the meeting. The longest one you can ever think of, that your brain explodes! In the later years He was eventually forced to team up with all of his own enemies in order to defeat the ultimate threat of This is Bob, who is said to be immensely powerful, and more evil than both all Bowser, Mr. Krabs, and Snowball himself combined. Before fighting This is Bob, Snowball was killed by him, luckily, he respawned in the sewers. Snowball decided to become a Satanist, and therefore, bothered joining Googolplex's empire, the Satanist Empire, along with the rest of The Flushed Pets. The Meeting They have new chores. # Killing people every 50 minutes. # Asking Wario for more slices of Toast every 2 hours. So they did those every day. The end. For REAL. No kidding. Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Idiots Category:Losers Category:Evil Category:Freaks Category:Rabbits Category:Characters involved with This is Bob Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Guys Category:Characters Category:Satanists Category:Members of the Satanist Empire Category:Scary Category:Monsters Category:Jerks Category:Berserkers Category:Maniacs Category:He dose not look evil.. i love cats Category:Complete Losers Category:Complete Jerks Category:Pages that will kill you if you read them Category:NOT 4 KIDS!!! Category:People who can not fly Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Former good guys Category:Guys that vomit Category:Guys that will make you wanna pee Category:Mentally insane guys Category:Complete Freaks Category:Batcrap Insane Category:Nightmares Made Flesh Category:Complete Idiots Category:Killers Category:Deadly Category:SHUPA EVIL!!!!1 Category:Complete COMPLETE Losers Category:Complete Monsters Category:OMG TEH EPICNESS Category:Forms of Snowball Category:Things that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Freaky Idiots Category:Freaky Jerks